The Great Escape
by bttf4444
Summary: This is my take on the Hell Valley Universe. Sabrina helps Doc and Marty escape from the clutches of Biff Tannen. Finished now! Sequel to come, soon. Edited the description of the Hell Valley music scene in Chapter 13.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_October 27, 1985  
9:00 AM PST_

Twenty-seven year old Sabrina Palmer had laid the pentacle onto the table, and gathered up all of her ingredients. She had been waiting for this day, ever since finding out that her friend, Dr. Emmett Brown had been commited over two years ago. Sabrina had come from a long line of witches, and she was going to do a mind bondage spell that would cause the judge to release her friend - and even that corrupt Biff Tannen would not be able to harm the Doc.

Doc had also told her about about meeting this one friend in 1955 named Martin McFly, who had actually travelled back in time from 1985, as soon as Doc had invented a time machine. The problem is, though, that Martin had come from a world where Biff was not a corrupt multi-millionaire, his father was not dead, and the Doc was not committed. As Doc had been committed for over two years, he has not been able to finish building his time machine, so the Martin McFly of this world could not go back to 1955. As a result, it could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe, as Doc was always saying.

Neither Sabrina nor Doc had seen Marty, since he was five years old, when was when his father, George, was murdered. Sabrina and Doc have always suspected that it was Biff who had killed George McFly. Before that, Doc and George had been working together to expose Biff for the corrupt man that he was. Since the death of George, Biff had been sending Marty and his two siblings to boarding schools overseas. She could sense that Lorraine and the kids have been physically and verbally abused at the hands of Biff. The thought had brought tears to Sabrina's eyes.

What was perhaps the saddest of all, is that she couldn't even invite Doc to her wedding, when she married Brad Wilkins a year ago, because he was committed. She really missed her longtime friend and mentor alot.

Sabrina then went to lit up some incense, and arranged some colourful crystals around the bowl of herbs, which in the middle of the pentacle. She then began to cast her mind bondage spell - combined with a protection spell that would protect her, Doc, and Martin McFly from Biff and his gang. As soon as she was done with her spell, the crystals began to glow and some rainbow swirls appeared around her. Then the crystals had stopped glowing.

Once she rescues Doc and Martin, they would then seek refugee status in Canada. Many Americans have found Biff's regime to be so unbearable, so they would seek refuge in Canada, Europe, and Australia. Biff was not allowed within the borders of any other country, so they would be safe in Canada. Her Canadian friend and fellow witch, Nicole Derringer, had offered to provide refuge for her, Doc and Martin. She had looked up the boarding school in Switzerland that Martin was staying at, and sent him a ticket to Canada, where Nicole would meet him at the airport.

oooooooooo

Seventeen year old Martin McFly, called Marty, was practicing his guitar with his three bandmates - when the headmaster, Mr. Keller, walked into the room.

'Mr. McFly,' said Mr. Keller, 'I received a notice that you are to leave for Toronto, Ontario, Canada this evening.'

'Uh, Canada?' Marty asked, confused. 'Why?'

'I don't know,' replied Mr. Keller. 'All I know that you are to report to someone named Nicole Derringer at the airport, and you are not to return to this school.'

'Did I do something bad?' Marty asked, nervously. 'Am I being kicked out?'

'Oh, no, no, no!' said Mr. Keller, shaking his head. 'It's just the instructions that I have received, so you may as well start packing up.'

'Yes, Mr. Keller,' said Marty, as went to his room to pack up his clothes. At least he wasn't being sent home to Biff Tannen, who had verbally and physically abused him. The boarding school was a haven for him, where he had lots of friends and the teachers were nice. He couldn't, for the life of him, though, figure out who the hell Nicole Derringer was. He figured that he would be safe in Canada, though, as Biff was not allowed to leave the United States.

He really was going to miss his friends, and he regretted the fact that his band would have to disband. He was hoping to, one day, become a rich rock star and show Biff that he could be someone.

ooooooooooo

Dr. Emmett Brown felt like he was on cloud nine. He could hardly believe that the judges ruled that he could be discharged. The only problem is, where was he going to stay? His garage had been ransacked the day that he was ruled insane.

As the caregivers were helping Doc carry his luggage downstairs, he saw his old friend, Sabrina Palmer.

'Oh, Sabrina!' Doc cried, hugging his old friend. 'How nice to see you?'

'I knew you needed some place to stay,' Sabrina said, smiling.

A bunch of questions were going through Doc's head. How did Sabrina know that he was going to discharged that day? Unless, Sabrina was responsible for it, somehow.

As soon as all of Doc's luggage was loaded in the car, Sabrina turned to him, and said, 'We have to go catch a plane in San Fransisco. We're going to Canada.'

'Canada?' Doc asked, confused. 'Oh, yeah, I suppose we would be safer outside of this country.'

'Right,' Sabrina said, smiling. 'My friend, Nicole Derringer will be meeting us there. She's a witch, too. I also sent Martin McFly a ticket to Canada.'

'Oh, really?' asked Doc, feeling overjoyed. 'I have not seen him since he was five. I hope he's doing okay.'

'I feel so bad for him,' Sabrina said, with tears in her eyes. 'He was such a cute little boy. I remember how he cried a lot the day his dad was murdered. It's a terrible thing to happen to anyone.'

'He's supposed to be about the same age now,' explained Doc, 'as he was when I saw him in 1955. I wonder if he still looks the same.'


	2. Chapter 2

_October 27, 1985  
7:00 PM EST_

As soon as Marty had arrived at the Toronto Pearson International Airport, he was a little nervous about who he was supposed to meet. He had no idea who Nicole Derringer was. However, as soon as he stepped into the airport, he had recognized two people he have not seen since he was five.

'Marty! Marty! There you are!' cried out Doc, as he threw his arms around Marty.

'How nice to see you again, Dr. Brown!' exclaimed Marty. 'It's been such a long time.'

'I've really missed you,' Doc said, softly. 'Please, call me Doc.' Then turning to Sabrina, he said, 'I'm sure you remember Sabrina...' Then, turning to the lady beside her, he added, '... and this is Nicole. She offered to let us stay at her home.'

'Please to meet you, Nicole,' said Marty, staking out his right hand. Nicole shook it. Then, smiling, he added, 'I missed you, Sabrina.' Then Sabrina and Marty hugged.

'I missed you, too, Marty,' Sabrina whispered. 'You will never have to worry about Biff, again. He needn't know that you're staying with us.'

'What about Mom, though?' Marty asked, concerned. 'Mom, at least, loves me.'

'Don't worry, Marty,' Doc said, softly. 'We'll do something. As soon as we get to Nicole's house, there is something that I would like to explain to you.'

oooooooooo

When they arrived at Nicole's home, Doc went to search through his luggage, until he finally found the letter that Marty wrote him in 1955, warning him of being shot by terrorists. He went to show it to Marty.

'Hey, Marty,' Doc asked, softly, 'do you recognize this handwriting?'

'It's my handwriting,' Marty gasped, astonished. 'But I don't get it. I mean, I never wrote that letter. What's this about being shot by terrorists, and why?'

'There is something that I need to explain to you,' Doc said, gently. Then then pulled out a copy of the Hill Valley Telegraph, which was headlined 'Hill Valley Man Wins Big At Races'. Next to it was a picture of Biff. 'Look at this, Marty,' Doc said, as he pulled out a magnifying glass. 'It says, right here, that Biff won his first million betting on a horse race in 1958. He wasn't just lucky, he knew because he had all the race results in the sports almanac. That's how he made his entire fortune! Look in his pocket with a magnifying glass.'

Marty looked into the pocket with a magnifying glass. In there was a book that said 'Grey's Sports Almanac 1950-2000'. 'How could that be, though?' Marty asked, confused. 'It's only 1985. That couldn't be possible, unless he had a time machine.'

'Precisely!' Doc exclaimed. 'He _did_ have a time machine! Well, it wasn't actually his - but, somehow, someone travelled through time to bring him the almanac. Perhaps it was his older self from sometime after the year 2000.'

'But time travel isn't possible,' protested Marty. 'It's only something to you see on TV or read about it books.'

'Actually, I came up with the idea of time travel in 1955,' Doc explained. 'You see, I purchased a DeLorean in 1981, and I have been working on building a time machine for two years, before I got committed. I have it buried somewhere, though. It should still be there. We'll figure out some way to bring the DeLorean here, so that I can finish working on it.'

'Does this have something to do with the letter you showed me?' Marty asked, confused.

'Actually, yeah, it does,' explained Doc. 'You see, on November 5, 1955... Well, that was the day I invented time travel. I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock, the porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink. And when I came to, I had a revelation, a picture, a picture in my head, a picture of this.' Then Doc showed Marty the picture of a y-shaped device. 'This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor.'

'The flux capacitor?' Marty asked, confused.

'That was also the same day that you came to visit me,' continued Doc, 'at around the same age as you are now. Apparently, from the timeline that he came from, he had used plutonium to fuel the time machine. However, in 1955, plutonium was barely unheard of. I figured that the only thing that could generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity that I needed, was a bolt of lightening. Fortunately, you had thought to bring the Save the Clock Tower flyer along, so then I knew when lightening would strike the clock tower. So then I was able to find a way to harness the bolt of lightening, to send you back to 1985.'

'I suppose that was the me that wrote you the letter,' asked Marty, 'warning you of terrorists?'

'Precisely,' replied Doc. 'Initially, I tore up the letter, because I thought that knowing about future events could disrupt the space-time continuum. Then, a few days after you left, I figured, 'what the hell?' So I then taped the letter back together. I was glad that I did. That was the the reminder I really had of your visit in 1955. You really have touched my life during that one week in 1955.'

'Awww, that's so sweet,' gushed Marty. 'Well, ordinarily, I would not believe something like this - but I can't think of any other way that Biff could have gotton so rich, that he has such a huge influence over the US government. Everyone at the boarding school I came from hates him, and sympathized with me for having the misfortune of being his stepson.'

'So you liked going to boarding school?' asked Doc, gently.

'Hell, yeah,' replied Marty. 'Boarding school was a haven for me, where I wasn't getting abused by Biff and his thugs. I once got kicked out of a boarding school, and Biff and his thugs had beat me up for it. Even Mom was mad at me about it.'

'Why did you get kicked out?' asked Doc. 'You don't strike me as being a troublemaker.''

'I had pulled too many pranks,' Marty said, sadly. 'People would call me 'chicken', and I had a real problem with that. I didn't want people to call me a 'chicken', so I ended up doing the pranks, and getting in trouble. When someone had dared me to set off the fire alarm, that was the last straw - so I got kicked out.'

'Are you okay, Marty?' Doc asked, when he saw that Marty had tears in his eyes. He held Marty close, and Marty began to cry. Doc then rocked Marty back and forth. After about 15 minutes, Marty finally stopped crying.

'I'm sorry, Doc,' Marty apologized. 'I didn't mean to get all emotional.'

'There's no need to apologize,' Doc said, gently. 'You've obviously been through a lot, Marty.'

'Yeah, I really miss my dad,' Marty said, sadly, 'and I miss having a family. I want nothing more than to have a family.'

'We'll be your family,' Doc said, gently. 'You'll be okay, Marty. You're safe here, with us.'

'Thanks, Doc,' Marty said, with a small smile.

Then Doc hugged Marty one more time. This may not be the same Marty that he knew in 1955, but he definitely had the same personality. He definitely loved this Marty the same way that he loved the other Marty. Marty was Marty. 


	3. Chapter 3

_October 28, 1985  
10:30 AM EST_

Doc was in the dining room with Sabrina and Nicole, eating a bowl of farina.

'So what is the world like, outside of Hill Valley?' asked Doc. 'By the way, I wonder why Biff even chose to remain in Hill Valley. I mean, you would think that he would rather live in some bigger city, like San Francisco.'

'I'm guessing it's because it's where Biff grew up,' suggested Sabrina, 'and he knew some people in his hometown that he wanted to torment. Let's face it, Biff is one spiteful man. He also had a thing for Marty's mom. He also had a strong dislike for Marty's dad.'

'To answer your first question,' added Nicole, 'I would say that most of the western world, including most of the US, is relatively safe. Even though Biff does appear to have some political control over the US. Still, I have yet to hear of the US Constitution being abolished - and we still get some damn fine entertainment from that country. It's just that the rest of the world is extremely concerned about the US foreign policies and such - not just because of Biff Tannen, but also because of Richard Nixon. He was almost impeached, because of the Watergate Scandal.'

'According to Marty,' explained Doc, 'Ronald Reagan, the actor, is supposed to be the current US president. It does seem a little more believable, now - then it did when Marty told me.'

'Marty?' Nicole asked, confused. 'Oh, yeah, I guess you mean the Marty that you've met in 1955.'

'Exactly,' replied Doc. 'I didn't believe him at first, but when he told me about how I came up with the idea for time travel - when I haven't told anyone - then I knew he had to be from the future. Although, I must say that I was a bit freaked out, to say the least. I also didn't understand why I would be so close to a teenage boy. I mean, I taught third-grade back then, and the kids all liked me - perhaps because I made classes interesting. Still, I couldn't imagine hanging out with any of them after school. Marty is a very likeable person, though.'

'Yeah,' agreed Sabrina, nodding, 'people have also questioned about my relationship with you. Perhaps even more so, since I'm female. Let's face it, there are too many busybodies in this world who desperately need to get a life!'

Just then Marty had walked into the dining room.

'Good morning, everyone!' Marty said, cheerfully.

'Good morning, sleepyhead,' teased Doc, as he threw his arms around Marty. 'Did you have a good rest?'

'Well, I've had some difficulty sleeping,' Marty admitted. 'Being in a new place can do that to you. I'm also worried that Biff might somehow find me.'

'Don't worry, Marty,' Doc sad, softly. 'Sabrina has cast a protection spell to save us from harm. We will not let anyone hurt you.'

'So do you plan to finish the time machine,' asked Marty, 'now that we are safely outside of the United States of Biff Tannen?'

Doc, Sabrina, and Nicole all began to laugh hysterically.

'United States of Biff Tannen?' Sabrina asked, through giggles. 'That's a good one, Marty.'

'To answer your question, Marty,' replied Doc, 'yeah I do plan to finish the time machine. The only question is how we're going to bring the DeLorean over here. I don't dare to set foot in Hill Valley ever again. Well, at least until we defeat Biff Tannen.'

'Nicole and I can do the teleportation spell,' suggested Sabrina. 'I just need you to show me where you hid the DeLorean. We can astral travel through Hill Valley together. Then I can maybe do the spell tonight.'

'What is astral travel?' asked Marty, confused.

'Astral travel is where our souls leave our body,' explained Sabrina, 'and we can travel anywhere through space, as well as time. That's a very safe way to travel with Hill Valley, as we will not be there physically. Nothing there can harm us.'

'So, how do we do that?' asked Marty. 'I've never astral travelled before.'

'Because Sabrina and I are witches,' explained Nicole, 'we are natural astral travellers. You could probably astral travel, as well, with a lot of practice. However, it'll be easier just for the four of us to form a circle - and just let Sabrina and I do all the work.'

'So you mean that if we travel outside of our bodies,' asked Marty, 'we'll be just like ghosts? The idea does seem a little creepy.'

'There's nothing to be scared of,' Sabrina said, softly. 'It's a very pleasent feeling. We'll be lighter then air, and we'll be able to float around. So that'll also be easier on our feet. Our five senses will also be considerably enhanced.'

'Maybe we could take the almanac away from Biff, while we're at it,' suggested Marty. 'Then he cannot place anymore bets on sports teams.'

'It's too late for that, now,' said Doc. 'It would be easier to just go back in time, and take the almanac away from him, while he's young.'

'So you're certain that the time machine will work?' Marty asked, with a little uncertainty. 'I mean, I still have a hard time wrapping my mind around the idea of time travel.'

'Don't worry, Marty,' Doc said, softly. 'I know for a fact that it will work. You came to visit me in 1955. Well, your other self did, anyway.'

'It is a little freaky to think that other dimensions exist,' Marty said, with a sigh. 'So I'm not much different from the other Marty?'

'As far as I can tell,' Doc said, softly, 'you are the same. Marty is Marty.'

Then Doc hugged Marty. Marty, who was not used to hugs, felt comforted being in Doc's arms. Doc was like a father to him.

'You look just like the other Marty, too,' Doc said, softly.

'Awww, Doc,' murmured Marty, burying his face in Doc's shoulder. He loved the scent of his friend and mentor.

'Alright, guys,' Sabrina spoke up. 'Let's form a circle, and then we'll astral travel to Hill Valley.'

All four of them sat on the floor, forming a circle. Then Marty felt himself floating up in the air, with the others, then the four of them found themselves floating in front of Biff's Pleasure Paradise in Hill Valley.


	4. Chapter 4

_October 28, 1985  
8:00 AM PST_

'Okay, Doc, we're in Hill Valley, now,' said Sabrina. 'Show us where the DeLorean is, okay?'

'Okay, everyone,' announced Doc, 'follow me.' Then Doc began to float towards Del Gato mine, while the other floated behind him. 'At least I had a two-day warning that I might end up being committed,' explained Doc, 'so that, at least, gave me some time to hide the DeLorean. I couldn't run the risk of anyone else seeing it - and I was almost certain that, with Biff being so powerful, that I would end up being committed.'

'You were right!' exclaimed Marty. 'Floating like this is a nice feeling. Of course, I can still smell the pollutants - but, at least, they cannot harm me. Now, nobody else can see us, right?'

'That is correct,' replied Sabrina. 'Only other astral travellers can see us - and I'm pretty certain that Biff wouldn't know how to astral travel.'

'Here is the mine,' announced Doc. 'Come follow me.'

Then Doc slipped through the mine walls, and the other three followed.

'I must say, this is a little freaky,' declared Marty, 'but it sure is convenient.'

'This is the DeLorean,' announced Doc. 'This is what I used to start building my time machine.'

'Why a DeLorean?' asked Marty, confused. 'This baby is only a two-seater.'

'I guess I wasn't thinking of who all I would let in on the time macine,' replied Doc. 'You see, I've always dreamed of seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind. I must admit, I also liked the idea of being able to see who wins the next 25 World Series. I guess older Biff thought of that idea as well, though.'

'Well, know that I know where the time machine is,' said Sabrina, 'I can easily do the transportation spell now.'

'Hey, Sabrina,' asked Marty, 'did you say that you also had the ability to astrally time travel? Maybe we could find out when Biff had received the almanac.'

'Hey, you know,' interjected Doc, 'this reminds me. I remember yesterday morning, shortly before I got discharged, I heard a couple of in-mates talking about how Marty had returned to Hill Valley. However, the kicker is, that Marty seemed to be totally unaware of everything that was going on. He even accused his mother of leaving George for Biff. He seemed to have no memory of the last 17 years of his life. That was when I figured that it must not be the Marty native to our reality. This was, perhaps, even the same Marty who came to visit me in 1955.'

'Woah, this is heavy!' exclaimed Marty. 'That certainly would not have been me. I was still in Switzerland.'

'You remember, yesterday,' Doc asked, gently, 'you told me that you once got kicked out of a boarding school? Well, according to the in-mate, Biff thought that you had arrived home suddenly, because you got kicked out of another boarding school. Then they went on to mention about you being on top of a flying DeLorean, and how someone had opened the DeLorean door, knocking out Biff. Then they never saw you again. Perhaps, your counterpart might have even asked about the almanac - which probably resulted in Biff trying to shoot you. I definitely wouldn't put it past him. So maybe we should go back to midnight of October 27, and watch Marty - and see what we can find out.'

'Oh, yes, we could easily do that,' replied Sabrina. 'We should maybe float on over to Biff's Pleasure Paradise, first. Marty, when do you stay, when yiu go home?'

'We stay on the 27th floor,' explained Marty. 'That's probably where my counterpart might have been. Gee, it's strange to think there was someone who looked like me walking aroung Hill Valley yesterday, but wasn't really me.'

Then the quartet began to float over to Biff's Pleasure Paradise.

'That building gives me the creeps,' Sabrina said, shuddering. 'Well, at least we aren't going in there, physically.'

'At least you don't have Biff for a stepfather,' Marty said, shuddering. 'For some reason, he seems to especially hate me. I can't figure out why, though. I try to be nice to everyone.'

As soon as everyone floated into the 27th floor of Biff's Pleasure Paradise, they could hear Biff yelling at Lorraine.

'I don't know where that no good kid of yours is, Lorraine,' shouted Biff, 'and, personally, I couldn't care less. If he knows what's good for him, he will stay far away from here. He might have even been shot by some snipers, now.'

'He must be talking about me,' Marty said, sadly.

'But Marty is my son,' Lorraine sobbed, 'and I love him! Why do you hate Marty so much?'

Marty floated over to Lorraine, and threw his arms around her. Even though Lorraine couldn't see him - she did seem to sense him, as she calmed down, somewhat.

'Hate him?' Biff snorted. 'I don't hate him! To say that I hate him would be to imply that I have feelings for that lazy bum - which I certainly don't.'

Then Lorraine did something that shocked all of the astral travellers. Lorraine had grabbed a gun, and shot Biff! Then Lorraine dragged Biff's body to the window, and threw him outside.

'I don't believe it,' gasped Marty. 'I guess Biff had finally pushed my mom a little too far. Well, one thing is certain, I'm certainly not going to shed any tears over Biff's death. Maybe this could be a revolution for us.'

'Marty, are you here?' whispered Lorraine. 'For some reason, I can sense that you're in this room. Either that, or I'm going crazy.'

'Oh, Doc, what do I do?' pleaded Marty. 'I want to assure my mother that I'm okay, but how do I talk to her?'

Sabrina then stared into Lorraine's eyes, causing her to fall into a deep sleep. Then Lorraine and the astral travellers found themselves inside the kitchen of the McFly's old home at Lyon Estates.

'Marty! Marty!' cried out Lorraine. 'You're here!'

'Yeah, Mom, I'm here,' whispered Marty, throwing his arms around his mother. His mother hugged back.

'Oh, I've missed you,' sobbed Lorraine. 'I also miss your father. I wish there was a way to bring her back.'

'I miss Daddy, too,' replied Marty, beginning to cry. 'The last twelve years have been such hell for me. I bet Biff killed Daddy.' Then Marty sobbed in his mother's shoulder.

'Oh, Marty,' murmured Lorraine, rocking Marty back and forth, 'I wish there was something we could do.'

'There is something we can do,' Doc interjected. 'I can finish building the time machine, then we can go back and grab the almanac away from Biff.'

'Time machine?' Lorraine asked, confused. 'I wish time travel was possible, but it's something that only exists in science fiction - the type of stories that George wrote.'

'No, I've found a way to invent time travel,' protested Doc. 'I know this seems a bit far-fetched, but it's true. In 1955, I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock, the porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink. And when I came to, I had a revelation, a picture, a picture in my head, a picture of the flux capacitor. The flux capacitor is what makes time travel possible.'

'Well, I really would like to believe that time travel is possible,' Lorraine said, with resignition. 'I really do miss George a lot.'

Then Marty lifted his face, and wiped it. 'Don't worry, Mom,' Marty whispered. 'We'll fix history, and bring Dad back.'

Then Sabrina popped all the astral travellers outside of Lorraine's dream.

'That was so surreal,' breathed Marty. 'What next?'

'Now we are heading back to midnight of October 27,' explained Sabrina. 


	5. Chapter 5

_October 27, 1985  
12:00 AM PST_

Marty looked around the room, and he saw that he was floating in front of the bed, and he saw that Marty was lying in it!

'That must be my counterpart!' gasped Marty. 'I guess Biff and his gang knocked him out. Those bastards!'

Then Marty 2 began to stir. 'Mom?' he mumbled, half-asleep, 'Mom, is that you?'

'Just relax, Marty,' Lorraine said, gently. 'You've been asleep for almost two hours.'

'I had a horrible nightmare,' Marty 2 mumbled, still half-asleep. 'It was terrible.'

'Well, you're safe and sound now,' assured Lorraine. 'Back on the good ol' 27th floor.'

'27th Floor?' gasped Marty 2, staring hard at Lorraine. 'Argh! Mom, Mom that can't be you.'

'Yes it's me, Marty,' Lorraine said, concerned, 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' mumbled Marty 2. 'I'm fine. It's just that you're so, you're so big.'

'Everything's going to be fine, Marty,' Lorraine said, soothingly. 'Are you hungry? I can call room service.'

'Lorraine!' shouted Biff.

'Oh my God,' gasped Lorraine, 'it's your father.'

'My father?' asked Marty 2, confused.

Then Biff entered the room, and shouted, 'You're supposed to be in Switzerland, you little son of a bitch!'

'My father!' gasped Marty 2, horrified.

'Did you get kicked out of another boarding school?' demanded Biff.

Then Biff started raging at Lorraine about Marty, and how he was a 'no good kid of hers'.

'I don't believe it,' gasped Marty. 'It's like he's me, but he's not me.'

'He was maybe the one I saw in 1955,' suggested Doc.

Then after Biff pushed Lorraine to the floor, Marty 2 started to run towards Biff, and shouted, 'You son of a bitch!'

'Uh, oh,' muttered Marty. 'I have learned a long time ago that fighting with Biff is useless. He's so much stronger than I am.'

Then Marty saw two members of Biff's gang holding his counterpart back.

'Always the little hothead, huh?' sneered Biff. 'You wanna take a poke at me?' Then Biff punched Marty in the stomach. Marty let out a cry of pain, as did Lorraine.

As Biff laughed, Lorraine stood up, walked over to the stairs, and shouted, ''Damn it, Biff, that's it! I'm leaving!'

'It's not the first time Mom threatened to leave,' mumbled Marty.

Then Biff resorted to financial backmail, until Lorraine finally gave in to Biff.

'Alright, Biff,' Lorraine sighed, in resignition. 'You win. I'll stay.'

Then Biff turned to Marty 2, and shouted, 'As for you, Ill be back up here in an hour, so you'd better not be!' Then Biff left, slamming doors on the way. His gang followed him.

'My poor counterpart seems so confused,' mumbled Marty.

'He was right,' sighed Lorraine, 'and I was wrong.'

'Mom, Mom, what are you saying?' demanded Marty 2. 'You're actually defending him!'

'Because she feels she has to,' Marty mumbled, softly.

Lorraine sat down, grabbed another drink, and added, 'I had it coming. He's my husband, and he takes care of all of us. And he deserves our respect.'

'Respect!' shouted Marty 2, in anguish. 'Your husband? How can he be your husband? How can you leave Dad for him?'

'I'm almost jealous of my counterpart,' Marty said, sighing.

'Leave Dad?' Lorraine asked, concerned. 'Marty, are you feeling okay?'

'No! no, I'm not feeling all right!' Marty 2 cried out, on the verge of tears. 'I don't understand one damn thing that's going on around here and why nobody can give me a simple straight answer.'

Marty 2 then sat down next to Lorraine.

'Oh, they must have hit you on the head hard this time,' mumbled Lorraine.

'Mom, I just want to know one thing,' pleaded Marty, tearfully. Then he held Lorraine's hand, and added, 'Where's my father? Where's George McFly?'

'Marty! George, your father is in the same place he's been for the past 12 years,' wailed Lorraine. Then after taking a sip, she added, 'Oak Park Cemetery.'

Then Marty 2 had a horrified expression on his face.

'Let's follow him,' suggested Doc. 'He's probably going to head over to the cemetary, now.

Then the astral travellers followed Marty 2 over to the grave.

ooooooooooo

After searching for about ten minutes at the graveyard, Marty 2 finally found George's gravestone. It read, 'In Loving Memory Of George Douglas McFly, Born April 1st 1938, Died March 15th 1973.'

'NO! No!' Marty 2 gasped quietly, beginning to cry. He then kneeled down in front of the gravestone, pushing away some plants on the stone.

'This can't be happening!' sobbed Marty 2, with tears running down his cheeks. Looking at the grave, he read, in a shaky whispery voice, 'March 15th 1973?' Then breaking down into tears, Marty 2 sobbed, 'No! Oh, please, God, no! No, please, God! Please God, no, this can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be...'

Then Doc's counterpart was there, with Einstein!

'I remember Einstein,' Doc said, sadly. 'I wonder what became of him.'

'I'm afraid it is happening, Marty, all of it!' replied Doc 2, in a grim tone.

'Doc!' gasped Marty 2, his voice snagging on a sob.

'When I learnt about your father,' Doc 2 explained, 'I figured you'd come here.'

'Then you know what happened to him?' Marty 2 asked, as tears were spilling down his cheeks. Then he walked up to Doc 2 and Einstein, and pointed at the gravestone. 'You know what happened, March 15th 1973?'

'Yes, Marty, I know,' replied Doc 2, softly.

'What? What is it?' Marty 2 sobbed, in desperation. 'Please tell me!'

'I'll tell you when we get to the lab, Marty,' Doc 2 explained gently, putting his arm around Marty 2's shoulder, and giving it a squeeze.

'I want to know now, Doc!' pleaded Marty 2, sobbing. Throwing himself into Doc 2's arms and burying his face into Doc 2's shoulder, Marty 2 sobbed, 'This has to be a nightmare! This has to be a nightmare! This has to be...' Marty 2 was crying too hard to say anything more.

Marty began to cry, as well - as he collapsed into Doc's arms, and buried his face into Doc's shoulder. Doc held him, tightly, and rocked Marty back and forth. Meanwhile, Doc 2 was also rocking Marty 2 back and forth, trying to comfort his young friend. Sabrina and Nicole glanced at each other, helplessly.

'I can hardly believe it,' said Sabrina, with a sigh. 'Both Martys are crying.'

'I might be the whole empathetic nature,' suggested Nicole.

'Just let it all out, Marty,' whispered Doc 2, gently rocking Marty 2 back and forth. 'Things will be okay...'

'Doc, I just want out of life!' Marty 2 sobbed. 'Why do monsters like Biff Tannen get to live such awesome lives - and I get stuck with all of this crap? I try to be nice to everyone!'

'That's just what I want to know,' added Marty, sobbing.

'Shhhhh, Marty,' Doc 2 said, softly. 'Just let it all out, and we can go to my lab, and see what we can work out. I promise, things will get better for you! We can fix everything, and then things will be back to normal. You'll see your daddy again, don't worry.'

'Oh, Doc...' Marty 2 sobbed, as he clung tightly onto Doc 2.

'Shhhhh, shhhhh, just let it all out, Marty,' whispered Doc 2. 'You have to trust me, when I say that things will be okay.'

After about half an hour, Marty 2 finally stopped crying, and whispered, 'I guess we can head to the lab, now, Doc.'

'Sure, let's go,' agreed Doc 2. 'I promise to explain to you everything that happened. Then we can go fix it, okay?'

'Sure, I guess,' replied Marty 2.

Doc then gave Marty 2's ribs a little tickle.

'Hey, Doc,' protested Marty 2, laughing, 'that tickles!'

'At least I got you to smile again,' Doc 2 said, with a smirk. 'Let's go, Marty. Everything will be okay, I promise.'

Then Marty had stop crying as well. He whispered, 'I guess we should follow them over to your old lab, Doc.'

'My lab is probably a huge mess,' Doc replied, with a sigh.

Then the astral travellers followed Marty 2, Doc 2, and Einstein to Doc's old lab. 


	6. Chapter 6

_October 27, 1985  
1:30 AM PST_

As Doc had predicted, his lab was indeed a huge mess.

'I went to the public library to try and make sense out of all the madness,' Doc 2 was saying. 'The place was boarded up, shut down - so I broke in and borrowed some newspapers.'

'I don't get it, Doc,' Marty 2 said, confused. 'I mean, how can this be happening? It's like we're in hell or something.'

'No, its Hill Valley,' replied Doc 2, 'although I can't imagine hell being much worse!'

Then Einstein began to whine. Doc 2 took a candle and walked over to him.

'Oh, Einie, I'm sorry, boy,' Doc 2 said, with regret, 'the lab is an awful, awful, awful, awful mess!'

'You can say that, again,' muttered Doc.

Then Doc 2 got Einstein's basket, and Einstein stepped inside.

'Atta boy.' Then, turning to Marty 2, Doc 2 said, 'Obviously the time continuum has been disrupted creating this new temporally venced sequence resulting in this alternative reality.'

'English, Doc!' pleaded Marty 2.

'Yes, please,' added Marty.

Then Doc 2 found a chalkboard, and began to explain to Marty 2 about the disruption in the timeline. The astral travellers listened intentively.

Then Doc 2 grabbed a bag from the almanac, and asked Marty 2, 'Recognise this? It's the bag the sports book came in. I know, because the receipt is still inside. I found them in the time machine, along with this!'

'It's the top of Biff's cane,' said Marty 2, stunned. 'I mean, old Biff from the future!'

'Correct!' replied Doc 2. 'It was in the time machine, because Biff was in the time machine - with the sports almanac!'

'Holy shit!' gasped Marty 2.

'You see,' explained Doc 2, 'whilst we were in the future, Biff got the sports book, stole the time machine, went back in time - and gave the book to himself at some point in the past.'

'Looks like my theory was correct,' muttered Doc.

Doc 2 turned back to the chalkboard, then he took out a copy of Hill Valley Telegraph, the one that was headlined 'Hill Valley Man Wins Big At Races'.

'Look!' Doc 2 said, with a little chuckle, 'It says, right here, that Biff won his first million betting on a horse race in 1958. He wasn't just lucky, he knew because he had all the race results in the sports almanac. That's how he made his entire fortune! Look in his pocket with a magnifying glass.'

'The almanac!' breathed Marty 2, as Doc 2 chuckled again. Then, raging, Marty 2 added, 'That son of a bitch stole my idea!' After Marty 2 pounded his fist on the table, he shouted, 'He must have been listening when I...' Then, in sudden realization, Marty 2 muttered, 'It's my fault! If I hadn't bought that damn book, none of this would ever have happened!'

'What?' gasped Marty, astonished. 'The book was my counterpart's idea?'

'Apparently so,' replied Doc.

'Well, that's all in the past,' said Doc 2.

'You mean the future,' protested Marty 2.

'Whatever!' Doc 2 cried out, with frustration. 'It demonstrates precisely how time travel can be misused and why the time machine must be destroyed - after we straighten all of this out.'

'Right, so we go back to the future,' suggested Marty 2, 'and we stop Biff from stealing the almanac.'

'We can't!' said Doc 2. 'Because, if we travel into the future from this point in time, it will be the future of this reality!' He underlined 1985-A on the board. 'In which Biff is corrupt, and powerful, and married to your mother; and in which this has happened to me!' Then Doc 2 held up the newspaper that was headlined 'Emmett Brown Committed - Crackpot Inventor Declared Legally Insane'. Then Doc continued, 'No, our only chance to repair the present is in the past, at the point where the timeline skewed into this tangent. In order to put the universe back as we remember it, and get back to our reality, we have to find out the exact date, and the specific circumstances of how, where and when, young Biff got his hands on that sports almanac.'

'I'll ask him,' Marty 2 said, quietly.

'I guess this means we follow my counterpart back to Biff's Pleasure Paradise,' Marty said, sighing.

'We'll finally get an answer,' commented Doc.

oooooooooo

The astral travellers followed Marty 2 over to the jacuzzi, where he was watching a Clint Eastwood western with two ladies. Marty 2 grabbed the remote, and shut off the TV.

'Hey, what the hell's going...' demanded Biff. Then he saw Marty 2, and screamed, as did the ladies.

'Party's over Biff,' insisted Marty 2, throwing the remote into the jacuzzi. 'Sorry, ladies.'

'How'd you get past my security downstairs?' demanded Biff.

'There's a little matter we need to talk about,' Marty 2 said, firmly.

'Yeah, money, right?' asked Biff. 'Well forget it!'

'No, not money.' Then slowly, Marty 2 said, 'Grays Sports Almanac.'

Biff was then horrified. He turned to the ladies, and said, 'You heard him, girls - party's over.'

'I guess we'll soon find out,' muttered Marty.

oooooooooo

'Start talking kid,' demanded Biff. 'What else do you know about that book?'

'First, you tell me how you got it.' Marty 2 said, firmly. 'How, where, and when.'

'Alright, take a seat,' ordered Biff. Marty 2 remained standing. 'Sit down!' shouted Biff. Marty 2 finally did. 'November 12th 1955, that was when.'

'Imagine that,' gasped Doc. 'What a coincidence!'

Biff then revealed that the painting was really a safe! He opened the safe.

'November 12th 1955? That was the day I went back...' Then, covering, Marty 2 finished, 'that was the day of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm.'

'You know your history, very good.' said Biff. 'I'll never forget that Saturday. I'd just picked my car up from the shop because I'd enrolled it in a drag race a few days earlier.'

'I thought you crashed it into a manure truck,' insisted Marty 2.

'How do you know about that?' demanded Biff.

'My father told me about it,' Marty 2 lied.

'Your father?' Biff asked, suspiciously.

'Before he died,' added Marty 2.

'Yeah, right,' snorted Biff, doubtfully. 'So there I was, minding my own business...' He then opened the safe, '... when this crazy old codger with a cane shows up.' Then Biff took a box out of the safe. 'He says he's my distant relative,' snorted Biff. 'I didn't see any resemblance.' He puts the box on the table. Biff continued, 'So he says, 'How would you like to be rich?' So I say, 'Sure.' Biff then opened the box and took the sports almanac from it. 'So he lays this book on me. He says this book'll tell me the outcome of every sporting event 'til the end of the century. All I have to do is bet on the winner, and I'll never lose. So I say, 'What's the catch?' He says, 'No catch, just keep it a secret.' Biff then put the book back in the box and closed it. 'After that, he disappeared. I never saw him again..

Marty 2 took a 'Biff's Pleasure Paradise' matchbox and put it in his pocket.

'Oh, and he told me one other thing. He said some day, a crazy wild eyed scientist or a kid may show up asking about that book. And if that ever happened...' Biff laughed, as he pulled out a gun. 'Funny, I never thought it would be you.'

'Yeah, well, Biff, you're forgetting one thing.' Then Marty pointed behind Biff, and asked, 'What the hell is that?'

The astral travellers then watched, as Marty 2 began to run away from Biff and his gang. Marty's astral heart was racing, as he saw his counterpart desperately trying to escape. Then he heard Biff admit to shooting George McFly.

'That bastard!' seethed Marty. 'He _did_ kill my father! Just as I thought!'

Then Marty and the other astral travellers saw his counterpart standing on a flying DeLorean. Doc 2 then opened the door of the car, and it hit Biff on the head, knocking him out. Marty 2 then climbed in. Then the DeLorean flew off, until it disappeared.

'So I guess that DeLorean was a time machine,' gasped Marty. 'They must have headed back to 1955.'

'Well, now we know what to do,' said Doc, 'once I finish building my time machine.'

'Well, let's head back to our bodies, now,' suggested Sabrina.

Then all four of them had re-entered their bodies. 


	7. Chapter 7

_October 28, 1985  
1:00 PM EST_

'Whew!' breathed Marty, as he was adjusting to being back in his body. 'That was such a surreal experience. I'm already missing the freedom of being outside of my body. I like being able to float around.'

'Well, it's time to get down to business,' Sabrina insisted, as she streched.. 'Now that we know where the DeLorean is, we can now do the teleportation spell.'

'Actually, we should wait until it gets dark out,' suggested Doc, 'so that no prying eyes can see the DeLorean materialize out of thin air.

'Oh, don't worry, Doc,' said Nicole. 'We'll materialize the DeLorean into the garage. Then maybe we can all work together to put the finishing touches on the time machine.'

'So, how do we power the time machine?' asked Marty.

'Well, we need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity that I need,' explained Doc, 'so maybe if we could somehow get our hands on some plutoneum. The only question would be, where?'

'I wouldn't recommend it,' Sabrina said, quietly. 'You don't want to mess with anything nuclear. I can create a potion that can generate 1.21 gigawatts of electricity. It's not as hard as you might think.'

'Well, you are a witch,' Doc said, smiling. 'I'd be more than happy to look into alternatives. Come to think of it, that may be how my counterpart got shot by terrorists. I do remember watching the video that Marty brought to 1955, and my older self saying something about making a deal with Libyan Nationalists.'

'Yeah, please don't, Doc,' Marty pleaded. 'I don't want you to get shot. You really mean a lot to me.'

'Yeah, making deals with terrorists is not very smart,' Sabrina agreed. 'I'll just have to look in my book of potions, and see if I can come up with a potion that can generate so much electricity. If nothing else, I can always consult my spirit guide.'

'Uh, spirit guide?' Marty asked, confused. 'What the hell is a spirit guide?'

'I must admit that this whole spiritualism is lost on me, too,' added Doc. 'I mean, physicism is more my thing.'

'Spirit guides are just like guardian angels,' explained Sabrina. 'They're benevolent spirits that watch over you and guide you.'

'Oh, I see,' mumbled Marty. 'What about me? Do I have a spirit guide?'

'Yeah, we all have a spirit guide,' Sabrina said, gently. 'God appoints one to each of us, as we're born.'

'I don't get why my life is so terrible, then,' Marty said, sadly. 'Sometimes, I even question the existence of God. I mean, I don't understand why He would allow my father to be murdered, or for Biff to become so rich and powerful. On the other hand, though, I often find it comforting to talk to God. I can also take a walk in the countryside, and feel God's presence. Othertimes, though, I question if God really does care about me. I mean, why would my life suck so much?'

'I understand, Marty,' Sabrina said, softly, as she placed a hand on Marty's shoulder. 'You have to look on the positive side, though. Now you're here with us, and we have a way to fix things, so that Biff is not so rich and powerful. So, Marty, there is hope.'

'You're right, Sabrina,' Marty said, with a small smile. 'I guess I should stop feeling sorry for myself, and think of how we can improve things.'

Then Sabrina hugged Marty, and said, 'Atta boy, Marty! Now Nicole and I are going to work on the teleportation spell. We should do it out in the garage, and then we should be able to see the DeLorean materialize.'

'I hate to be a pessimist here,' said Doc, 'but if we don't get the time machine built soon, we might see an apocalypse, soon. I mean, Marty was supposed to go back to 1955 at around 1:30 AM on October 26.'

'I was?' Marty asked, confused. 'What do you mean?'

'That was when your counterpart went to 1955,' explained Doc. 'I know, because I was the one to help him return home.'

'Don't worry, Doc,' said Sabrina. 'I just talked to my spirit guide, and she said that things will be fine - and I fully trust her.'

'Thanks, Sabrina,' replied Doc. 'Well, we should still find a way to finish the time machine, and then head back to November 12, 1955. Then we should be able to return to a happier future.'

'So what happens to the rest of the people in this world?' asked Nicole.

'They become the people in the new timeline,' replied Doc, 'and they will have no memory of this world. Only we, the time travellers, will remember.'

'I don't get it, Doc,' Marty said, confused. 'You mean that this reality is just going to cease to exist?'

'Precisely,' replied Doc. 'Tell me, Marty, do you know anything about computers?'

'Well, yeah,' replied Marty, 'I've used computers when I was in boarding schools, so I have some idea of how they work.'

'Okay, well,' explained Doc, 'let's say that you save a computer file as Marty Brown. Now you open that file back up, you remove some content, and add some new content - then you save the file again, as Marty Brown. Now the new file has completely overwrote the old file - and the old file no longer exists.'

Marty thought for a minute, then replied, 'Oh, okay, now I get it, Doc. So that would pretty much be same concept, if we went back to 1955 to remove the almanac from Biff, then returned to this time?'

'Exactly,' replied Doc. 'Once Sabrina and Nicole teleport the time machine over here, I'm going to head outside and see what all needs to be done, yet.'

'I really do miss my daddy,' Marty said, sadly. 'Maybe my daddy will be alive again, once we take the almanac away from young Biff.'

'It could very well be possible,' replied Doc, hugging Marty. 'I'm sure Biff will not be so corrupt, if he's not rich.'

'Nicole and I are going to head out to the garage, now,' announced Sabrina.

Then Sabrina and Nicole headed outside, to do their teleportation spell. 


	8. Chapter 8

_November 4, 1985  
3:00 PM EST_

Within the next week, there were news reports everywhere about Biff Tannen's murder. It was a common belief that the suspects behind Biff's murder was none other than the lackeys of Biff's gang. A few have suggested that Lorraine was the murderer, but the idea had always been shot down, as many believed that Lorraine was fiercely devoted to her husband. Other suspects included some of the 'jacuzzi girls', perhaps out of jealousy of the fact that Biff was already married. Canada's own prime minister, Brian Mulroney, had admitted that he wasn't exactly shedding tears over Biff Tannen's death - and that maybe the US foreign relations would improve, without the influence of Biff Tannen. Some of the major cities in the US were even celebrating the fact that Biff Tannen was no longer alive. There were also groups lobbying and petitioning for Richard Nixon to be impeached, for once and for all. Sabrina, through astral travel, had discovered that Lorraine had found the Grey's Sports Almanac, and had burnt it.

As it was believed that Lorraine should be the heir to the money that Biff had, Lorraine had then donated a lot of the money to charities - and decided that some of the money could be used to clean up Hill Valley. She wanted to send some of the money to Marty, but she had no idea where he lived. Marty decided that he didn't really need Biff's money. After all, Marty had realized that it was greed that had prompted his counterpart to purchase the almanac, in the first place - so he felt rather guilty of what he could have done.

Then Doc heard the newscaster on CBC saying something, that caught his ear. Doc turned up the volume.

'In today's breaking news, many of the police officers from Hill Valley, California have admitted that Biff Tannen had bribed them numerous times,' Keith Morrison of CBC News was saying. 'Officer Reese promises to make moves to curb the amount of crime that occurs within the city limits of Hill Valley - as well as making plans to clean up the city. Fourteen young men, between the ages of 16 and 21, have been arrested early this afternoon for drive-by shootings. Officer Richard Reese had this to say.'

'We have tolerated this for far too long,' Officer Reese said. 'We here at the police department, I must sadly admit, have behaved in just as equally a pathetic manner as Biff Tannen. We have let the prospect of wealth get to our heads. We promise that we will rebuild the Hill Valley schools and take measures to ensure the safety and well being of our Hill Valley residents. We also have plans to reduce the pollution level within the city limits.'

'Furthermore, Officer Paul Foley had this to say,' added Keith Morrison.

'The rest of the world is scared to enter within the city limits for even a second,' added Officer Foley, 'and I personally cannot blame them. This is all our fault. I swear that there is something about Biff Tannen that brings out the worst in all of us. We have behaved rather foolishly for the past ten years or so - and, for that, I deeply apologize. We plan to do our part to make Hill Valley the beautiful city as it once was.'

'And that concludes this section of today's breaking news. Please stay tuned for further news on the motion to impeach US President Richard Nixon,' finished Keith Morrison.

Then the TV station cut to a commercial for Molson Canadian beer. Doc grabbed his remote, and turned the volume down.

'I just have to put the finishing touches on the time circuits,' said Doc, 'and then, by tomorrow, we should be able to head back to November 12 of 1955. Sabrina, can you astral travel to that date in Hill Valley, and find out around when older Biff Tannen arrived to give the almanac to his younger self?'

'Sure,' replied Sabrina. 'I can do that this evening. Then I'll let you know what the results are.'

'Thank you, Sabrina,' replied Doc. Then, turning to Marty, Doc added, 'Make sure you gather up all your belongings - because, once we leave for 1955, we plan to return to a future much different from this one. One in which, hopefully, your father is still alive - and I have never been committed.'

'You're the doc, Doc,' Marty replied, smiling.

oooooooooo

Later that evening, Sabrina went to tell Doc and Marty where she had encountered in her astral travels.

'I have encountered something that seems to be a little off,' explained Sabrina. 'You see, when I had returned to that date, it appears that your counterparts have already headed back to 1955 to grab the almanac back from Biff. Those were, no doubt, the same counterparts that we have witnessed in the astral travel that the four of us have taken together.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'That can't be true, though - or else this world would no longer exist.'

'I see what you mean, Doc,' agreed Sabrina, 'and I am having some difficulty grasping the sense of it. However, those version of you and Marty are not native to our reality - so they are unable to undo this world. That's why it's up to us, who are native to this reality, to head back to 1955 to change history.'

'So does this mean,' asked Marty, 'when we go back to that day, we'll run into our counterparts, too? Whoa, this is heavy!'

'From what I can tell,' said Sabrina, 'that does appear to be the case. While, technically, as far as this world is concerned, your counterparts never returned to that date - because your counterparts have travelled to that date after visiting our reality, whenever anyone else travels back in time, we will see them on that date.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'Do you know what this means? This means that, when we travel back to 1955, there will be three of me - and three of Marty. You see, on that date, there is my younger self that helps the younger Marty get back to 1985. Then that younger Marty becomes the counterpart who has visited this world on the night between October 26 and 27, with my older counterpart - who then return to 1955. Then, of course, there is us. I suppose we would have no choice but to interact with our counterparts - but we would have to avoid letting our younger selves see us.'

'The slightly older Marty is wearing a leather coat, glasses, and a hat,' explained Sabrina, 'after your counterpart had told him to wear something inconspicuous.'

'Well, then, at least we'll be able to tell to Marty's slightly older counterpart is,' Doc said, with a smile. 


	9. Chapter 9

_November 5, 1985  
11:00 PM EST_

Doc, Marty, and Sabrina were all at Westside Mall - along with the cat the Sabrina had picked out, whom she called Esmeralda. Doc figured that that Esmeralda should become the first time traveller in Doc's new time machine.

'Okay, Marty,' instructed Doc, 'Let's roll the tape.'

'Alright, Doc,' replied Marty, as he turned on the camcorder, 'I'm ready.'

As Marty was filming Doc, Doc was saying, 'Good evening, I'm Dr. Emmett Brown. I'm standing on the parking lot of Westside Mall. It's Tuesday evening, November fifth, 1985, 11:03 PM - and this is temporal experiment number one. C'mon, Sabrina - let's get Esmeralda into the DeLorean.'

'It's okay, Esmeralda,' Sabrina said, soothingly, as the cat began to hiss. She placed the cat into the kennel, and Doc made sure that the kennel was secure in the car.

Then Doc listed up his control watch and the watch on the kennel, and said, 'Please note that Esmeralda's clock is in complete synchronization with my control watch. Got it?' As Doc said that, the time on both clocks switched to 11:04 at the same exact time.

'Right, check, Doc,' replied Marty. Sabrina nodded in agreement.

'Good! Have a good trip, Esmeralda,' Doc said, as he shut the car door, and then he got out his remote. 'Watch this, Marty.'

Marty began to film Doc, as he was using the remote control to accelerate the car to 88 miles per hour.

'If my calculations are correct,' continued Doc, 'when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious shit! Watch this, watch this.'

Doc then let go of the lever - and the car headed towards him, Marty, and Sabrina. Then, as the car hit 88 miles per hour, it let off a blue glow and disappeared, leaving behind two fire trails - which almost hit the feet of Marty and Sabrina. The licence plate fell off the car and spun around on the ground.

'Ha, what did I tell you,' Doc shouted, excitedly, '88 miles per hour! The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 11:05 PM and zero seconds!'

'So where is Esmeralda?' asked Sabrina, a little concerned.

'The appropriate question is, _when_ is Esmeralda! Esmeralda has just become the world's first time traveller! I sent her into the future - one minute into the future to be exact. And at exactly 11:06 PM, we should catch up with her and the time machine.'

'Cool beans,' Sabrina breathed, amazed. 'So I guess the time machine does work.'

'It's hard to believe that the day has finally come,' Doc said, with amazement. 'I figured that the stainless, steel construction of the DeLorean made the flux dispersal...' Then Doc heard a beep. He checked his watch - and, as he pushed Marty and Sabrina out the way, he shouted, 'Look out!'

The DeLorean then reappeared, and it appeared to be steaming. Doc walked over to it, and touched it. He drew back, in a flinch.

'What?' asked Marty, concerned, 'What? Is it hot?'

'It's cold! Damn cold!' replied Doc, as he used his foot to open the door. 'Ha, ha, ha, Esmeralda, you little devil. Esmeralda's clock is exactly one minute behind mine, it's still ticking.' Then then held up the clocks to compare. Doc's clock switched to 11:07 PM, at the exact same time as Esmeralda's clock switched to 11:06 PM.

Doc released Esmeralda from her kennel - and, as Sabrina picked her up, she purred contentedly.

'She's alright!' breathed Sabrina, cuddling her cat.

'She's fine,' Doc assured, 'and she's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as she's concerned, the trip was instantaneous. That's why Esmeralda's watch is exactly one minute behind mine. She skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time. Come here, I'll show you how it works. First, you turn the time circuits on.' As Dod did so, three panels were shown, each with a different LED display. 'This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you were. You input the destination time on this keypad. Say, you wanna see the signing of the Declaration of Independence...' Doc typed in July 4, 1776. '... or witness the birth or Christ.' Doc typed in December 25, 0000. 'Here is the date that we want to travel to,' Doc said, as he typed in November 12, 1955. 'So, Sabrina, what time was it when Old Biff arrived on that date?'

'He arrived at 6:30 AM,' replied Sabrina, 'and he left at 6:38 PM. Maybe we should arrive at 6:40 PM. That way, we don't arrive - until after Old Biff is gone. Then I'll stop by Biff's house, and I'll give Biff a hypnotic suggestion - so that he gives me the almanac, and then forgets about the almanac _and_ Old Biff. If Gertrude Tannen catches me, I can hypnotize her, too. Then I'll rescue Marty's counterpart from the garage, and we can meet up with your counterpart.'

'You're forgetting one very important detail,' Doc explained. 'We are currently in Toronto. It's going to take us many hours to drive over to Hill Valley.'

'This is where I come in,' Sabrina said, smile. 'You see, I was prepared for this. While we're in the DeLorean, I can do a little spell so that we land in Hill Valley. We just need to figure out the latitude and longitude of where we want to land. We want to land somewhere away from the public eyes, but close enough to Biff's home. It just requires a few crystals and an incantation. No incense or herbs.' Then Sabrina showed Doc some of the plans she had outlined.

Doc smiled at Sabrina, and said. 'I really must hand it to you, Sab. You sure do some rather good planning. This is a very brilliant idea!'

'Thank you, Doc,' replied Sabrina, hugging Doc.

Sabrina then poured two quarts of her potion into the potion chamber. Then Sabrina, Marty, and Doc squeezed into the DeLorean, and made sure that the doors were tightly locked. Sabrina laid her crystals onto the dashboard, and did her incantation - winking at Doc, when she was done. Doc checked to make sure that the time circuits and flux capacitor were turned on - and that the engine was running.

'Marty, Sabrina,' said Doc, 'brace yourselves for temporal displacement.'

Then Doc had accelerated the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour, until the DeLorean broke the time barrier.


	10. Chapter 10

_November 12, 1955  
6:40 PM PST_

Just as Sabrina had predicted, as soon as the DeLorean had broken the time barrier, they landed in Hill Valley.

'Okay, Doc and Marty,' said Sabrina, 'you two just stay here. I'll take care of Biff and rescue the other Marty from the garage. Then the four of us can find the other Doc.'

'That works for me,' Doc said, softly. 'By the way, we should just hold onto the almanac, until we discuss with my counterpart about what should be done with it.'

'Check, Doc,' Sabrina said, smiling. Then she headed off to the Tannens' home.

oooooooooo

'What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?' Biff snapped, as soon as Sabrina walked in.

Sabrina stared hard into Biff's eyes, putting him into a hypnotic state.

'Give me the almanac,' ordered Sabrina.

Biff stood up, glassy-eyed, walked over to his desk drawer, pulled out his almanac, and handed it to Sabrina.

'When you awake in 15 minutes,' said Sabrina, 'you have no memories of the almanac, then old man who gave the almanac to you, or me.'

Then, as Biff fell into a deep sleep, Sabrina slipped downstairs - and headed out to the garage. She used her telekinetic powers to pick at the padlock, then she quietly entered the garage. She saw that the other Marty was lying face down in the back of Biff's car, and he was crying.

'Hey, Marty,' whispered Sabrina. 'I'm Sabrina! I came here to rescue you.'

Marty lifted up his tear-stained face, and gazed intentively at Sabrina. 'How can you be here, Sabrina?' Marty asked, swallowing.

'I came here to help you,' Sabrina said, softly, as she gently laid her hand on Marty's shoulder.

Marty began to cry again, as he said, 'I swear, I have never encountered so much bad luck in my life before. Time travel is a real pain.'

'It's okay, Marty,' Sabrina said, soothingly. 'I came here to help you. Just follow me okay.'

Marty then climbed out of the car, and hugged Sabrina for about a minute. Then Marty wiped his face with the back of his hand, and gave Sabrina a little smile.

'Everything will be fine, Marty,' Sabrina whispered. 'I came here from the world that you just came here from. The world where Biff is rich and married to your mother.'

'Wha-what?' stammered Marty. 'You're not the Sabrina that I know?'

'I came here with your counterpart, and Doc's counterpart,' explained Sabrina. 'We don't like that world, either - and we're hoping to return to a better future.'

'Gee, this is heavy,' mumbled Marty. 'I wonder what Doc, my Doc, would say about this. I certainly never expected something like this to happen.'

Then, as they returned to the DeLorean, Sabrina said, 'Hey, Doc and Marty. I found the other Marty. Now we have to go find the other Doc.'

The two Martys then stared at each other. Then they embraced.

'Say, do you mind being called Calvin?' Marty 2 asked his counterpart. 'That way, we can avoid confusion.'

'Yeah, sure, I guess,' stammered Marty. 'I will certainly miss being Marty, though. Still, I guess it is just a name.'

'Why can't you be Calvin?' asked Doc, baffled. 'I mean, you were already Calvin, when you were here for a week.'

'Because, if we wish to prevent Biff from ever being rich and powerful,' explained Marty 2, 'we will most likely return to a world that I'm more familiar with - and where Jennifer is my girlfriend.'

'I guess that sounds plausable,' remarked Doc. 'I mean, our Marty is not dating a Jennifer - or anyone, for that matter.'

'We should be looking for Doc, now,' suggested Marty 2.

oooooooooo

Doc was riding his bike over to the Tannens' garage, when he saw something that shocked him. He saw his counterpart, who looked the same way he used to look, before getting the rejuvination in 2015 - accompanied with another Marty, and Sabrina

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc, nearly about to faint. Fortunately, his counterpart had steadied him

'Let's head over to me DeLorean,' suggested Doc's counterpart, 'then we'll explain everything to you.'

'Where did you guys come from?' asked Doc.

'We came from the same world you just came from,' explained Doc's counterpart, 'the world where Biff is rich and I've been committed. Sabrina was able to grab the almanac from Biff - and give him a hypnotic suggestion to make him forget about the almanac, old Biff, or her. I thought that we should hold onto it, until we consulted you.'

'We decided that I should be called Calvin,' added the second Marty. 'I guess we'll have to explain to my parents about the time machine, as there will probably be two of me when we return to 1985.'

'That also means there'll be two of me,' added Doc, 'and two of Sabrina - even though our Sabrina didn't come with us.'

'So, shall we go burn the almanac, now?' asked the second Doc.

'Yeah,' agreed Marty, 'then we should get our asses back to the future.'

'We might as well,' agreed Doc. 'We should get leaving, before the storm comes.'

Marty then spotted an old bucket. He put the almanac in the bucket and took out the matchbox he took from Biff's Pleasure Paradise. He lit a match and started to burn the book. He then looked at the matchbox. The words were starting to change! Eventually, they changed from 'Biff's Pleasure Paradise' to 'Biff Auto Dealing'. Marty then pulled out the newspaper. The headline changed from 'George McFly Murdered' to 'George McFly Honoured'.

'Doc, Doc, the newspaper changed!' exclaimed Marty. 'Now my father's alive! That means everything's back to normal, right?'

Doc then pulled out the newspaper he had. The headlines changed from 'Emmett Brown Committed' to 'Emmett Brown Commended', 'Nixon To Seek Fifth Term' to 'Reagan To Seek Second Term', and 'Biffco Builds New Dioxin Plant' to 'Mayor Wilson Vetoes Zoning Bill'.

'Mission accomplished,' whispered Doc.

'That means Jennifer's okay and Einie's okay, right?' asked Marty.

'That's right, Marty!' replied Doc. 'It's the ripple effect, the future is back. Now let's go home!'

'Right, Doc,' agreed Marty, 'let's get our asses back to the future.'

'So should we,' replied the second Doc. 'The only question is, what day should we return to?'

'How about October 27 at 11:00 AM?' suggested Doc. 'We'll meet in my garage, and we can work out where to go from there.' 


	11. Chapter 11

_October 27, 1985  
11:00 AM PST_

As soon as Doc, Marty, and Sabrina had returned to 1985 - they were amazed to see how much nicer the town had looked. Biff's Pleasure Paradise was gone - replaced with the old courthouse, with the clock that got struck by the famous lightening storm. Doc drove over to his lab - which, he noticed, was next to a Burger King. In the world they came from, a tavern was standing in its place. As soon as the three of them stepped out, they noticed that the air was much cleaner. Then another DeLorean pulled up next to them, which the other Doc and Marty stepped out of.

'Whew,' breathed Doc. 'This is almost like being in heaven. At least when you compare it to the world that we came from.'

'I can imagine that this world would seem a little like heaven to you,' Doc 2 replied, with a smile. Then he grabbed his kep, and opened up the lab.

Doc looked in amazed. While it was a big mess in there, it wasn't nearly as bad of a mess as the lab from the world he came from was. Doc 2, however, was not impressed.

Doc 2 looked around, and gasped, 'What the hell happened here? Marty, I thought I told you not to hook up to the amplifier - that there might be a slight possibility of overload!'

'Yeah, I know you told me that,' Marty 2 said, blinking back tears, 'and I'm sorry. But I already hooked up the amplifier before you called me.'

'It's okay, Marty,' said Doc 2, gently placing his hand on Marty's shoulder. 'I guess I should have warned you earlier.'

'Yeah, and you also forgot to turn off your equipment,' Marty 2 reminded Doc. Marty looked at the bowl of dog food, and started gagging.

'Sorry about that, Marty,' Doc 2 said, gently. 'I'm only human, too. I'm sorry for getting a little careless. I suppose we should clean up this mess, now.'

'I am not touching the dog food,' Marty 2 insisted.

'It's okay,' said Doc 2. 'I'll take care of that.'

'Well, one thing is certain,' Doc added. 'Even with the amp explosion, this lab is still in better shape than the lab in the world I came from was.'

'Well, now that you put it that way...' Doc 2 said, smiling.

'We can help you guys clean up,' Doc said. 'I'm just happy to see this lab, again - as well as Einstein.'

'I wonder if Einstein will get along with Esmeralda,' pondered Sabrina. 'By the way, where am I supposed to live? I suppose the me of this world is also married, no?'

'Yeah,' replied Doc 2, 'He's married to Brad Wilkins. They got married two years ago.'

'Just like me,' Sabrina said, sadly. 'I should have thought to bring my husband into this world.'

'It would have just caused some confusion,' Doc 2 reminded Sabrina, gently. 'It's going to be tough enough trying to explain why there are two of me _and_ two of Marty. I mean, it's a pretty well-known fact that Marty and I are close friends. To make matters even more complex, I'm sure some also remember that Sabrina and I were close friends. I suppose I'll have to try to find a bigger home, and let you guys stay with me, at least until you guys adjust to this world.'

'Hey, Jennifer!' gasped Marty 2. 'I just remembered that we left Jennifer on that porch. I'll have to go wake her up.'

'You go right ahead,' said Doc 2. 'There is one other thing I should tell you, though.'

'Oh, what is it, Doc?' Marty 2 asked, concerned.

'Please,' said Doc 2, 'if Douglas Needles asks you to race him - tell him, no, you are not interested.'

'Got it, Doc,' replied Marty 2.

'So, Marty,' Doc 2 asked, 'Do you remember anything about this timeline?'

'Yeah, I have two sets of memories,' replied Marty 2. 'Oh, man, this is going to get so damn confusing.'

'I'm sure you'll get used to it,' replied Doc 2.

'Come to think of it, Doc,' said Marty 2, 'I don't even remember having problems with being called 'chicken' in the original timeline.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc 2. 'Well, yeah, of course, since the new you had somewhat of a different lifestyle from the old you - the you from the different timelines probably do have slightly different personalities, and slightly different issues. Now that this timeline has overruled the old timeline, the two yous are starting to merge.'

'Oh, man, that is heavy,' Marty 2 replied, breathlessly. 'So, I'm not going to lose my memories of the original timeline, am I?'

'I don't think so,' replied Doc 2. 'Since the timeline change was dependant on you travelling to the past, you now have two sets of memories.'

'In a way, I don't want to lose my memories of my old life,' commented Marty 2.

'I understand,' Doc 2 said, softly.

'Hey, what about me?' asked Marty. 'Will I remember anything about growing up in this timeline?'

'No, _you_ won't,' replied Doc 2. 'You came here from an alternate reality, so your memories are not going to be affected in the same way as your counterpart's.'

'Aw, bummer,' muttered Marty, disappointed.

'I'll call up your parents,' explained Doc 2, 'and let them in on everything. I really did not want to drag them into our secret, but I guess we have no choice, now. I should probably talk with your parents first, before I have them see the two of you together. I should break the news to them, gently. I suppose we should meet here - since I'll have to show them the time machine, to convince them.'

'So, where should we stay - until you're ready to let our parents see us?' asked Marty 2.

'Why don't you two just hide behind the bookshelves,' suggested Doc 2, 'and try not to make a sound?'

'Yeah, I suppose we have no other choice, do we?' replied Marty 2, shrugging.

'It won't be cramped back there, will it,' Marty asked, worriedly.

'No, I stuck a bean bag chair back there,' replied Doc. 'You guys should be comfy for an hour or so.'

'Then I guess we can handle it,' Marty said, smiling. 'Bean bag chairs are so soft and comfy.' 


	12. Chapter 12

_October 27, 1985  
4:00 PM PST_

'So, what you need to talk to us about,' asked Lorraine.

'Well, there is something that I need to show you,' Doc said, slowly. Then he opened up the DeLorean door, and showed Lorraine and George the time circuis and the flux capacitor.

'Good merciful heavens!' exclaimed Lorraine. 'What on earth is that?'

'Well, uh...' Doc pondered. Then, turning to George, he asked, 'How open-minded are you to the unexplainable? I mean, you are a science fiction writer, after all.'

'Well, I know that aliens exist,' George replied, thoughtfully. 'I received a visit from Darth Vader from the Planet Vulcan back in 1955. It's amazing how those concepts came up later in Star Wars and Star Trec.'

'Well, actually, there's a very good reason,' Doc said, slowly - thankfully that George had brought up a good lead-in. 'You see, this thing is a time machine. Two days ago, Marty travelled back in time in 1955. It was Marty who pulled the Darth Vadar act on you. He had to make sure you two fell in love with each other, or else he would have been erased from existence.'

George and Lorraine looked at each other, and gasped.

'Well, I, uh, uh...' stammered George. 'I don't know what to say.'

'You mean you actually do believe me?' Doc asked, amazed.

'Well, yeah, it's all starting to make sense, now,' George said, stunned. 'I guess that explains why Calvin Klein was so persistent in wanting me to ask Lorraine to the dance, and why he seemed to fade away when some jerk had cut between us. I guess this also explains the Darth Vader and Planet Vulcan deal.'

'This also explains the underwear,' Lorraine added, stunned, 'and why I figured his name was Calvin Klein. This also explains why, when I kissed him in the car, it felt like I was kissing my brother. This also explains the weird statement about my son accidently setting the living room rug on fire - and how it actually did happen when Marty was eight, just as Calvin Klein predicted. Come to think of it, Calvin Klein did bear such a striking resemblance to my son. Oh my, this is too much to take in.'

'I figured that maybe Calvin Klein was the alien,' said George, 'and that, somehow, his existence was dependent on Lorraine and I falling in love. This makes even more sense, though, in a strange sort of way. Darth Vadar did kind of sound like Calvin Klein.'

'I guess we have no choice but to believe you, Dr. Brown,' Lorraine said, quietly.

'Well, one reason why I'm telling you this is because...' Then, after pausing a bit, Doc continued, 'through our time travel adventures, we picked up another Marty, from an alternate reality.'

'Oh, my goodness!' gasped Lorraine. 'You mean, there are two Martys now?'

'Come with me, and I'll show you,' said Doc. Lorraine followed Doc, but George stuck behind, to take everything in.

'Goodness gracious!' gasped Lorraine, when she saw the two Martys. 'I guess we'll have to say that the other Marty was our Marty's twin, separated at birth.'

'You look so different, uh, Mom,' gasped Marty. 'You look so nice, and you seem much happier, now that Daddy is alive, and you're not married to Biff.'

'I can't believe that my counterpart ever agreed to marry Biff,' said Lorraine, shaking her head. 'What caused me to make such a foolish decision?'

'You were broke when Daddy died,' Marty explained. 'Biff had promised you financial security, and he seemed so sincere - even I was fooled at first. Although, granted, I was only five at the time. Then, after you got married, Biff showed his true colours.'

Lorraine nearly fainted, with shock. She hugged Marty, and murmured, 'You poor thing! That must have been such an awful life for you.'

'It wasn't all that bad,' Marty said, managing a small smile. 'I was in boarding schools for most of the time, so I was only subjected to Biff's abuse during holidays - and during the one time I was kicked out of a boarding school, because I was so eager to prove that I was not a chicken.'

Then George walked into the corner. Marty threw his arms around his father, and began to cry.

'Oh, Daddy,' Marty sobbed, 'I missed you so much!'

'Everything will be fine, honey,' George said, soothingly, tenderly rubbing Marty's back. Marty just clung onto George tightly, and sobbed.

'His father died when he was five,' Doc explained, softly. 'He was murdered by none other than Biff Tannen.'

'He even admitted it to me,' added Marty 2. 'Although, I have suspected so right away. It was so heartbreaking to see his grave.'

'So you're the Calvin Klein that we met in 1955?' asked Lorraine, smiling.

'Yeah, I am,' replied Marty 2, blushing. 'If I didn't get you two to fall in love, then I would have been erased from existence. It just so happened that, at the same time, I got Dad to gain some courage and self-confidence.'

'Oh, Marty,' murmered Lorraine, happily. The two embraced. Then Lorraine added, 'You know, I always was confused by that comment you made about setting the living room rug on fire. I was even more shocked when that event did come to pass. Now I guess I know why.'

After about 15 minutes, Marty finally stopped crying. 'I'm sorry, Daddy,' Marty mumbled, blushing. 'It's just that I, uh...'

'No need to apologize, honey,' George said, softly - giving Marty one more tight squeeze. 'I understand.'

Then Marty looked at his parents and said, 'Mom? Daddy? If Marty had a twin brother, what would you have named him?'

George and Lorraine looked at each other, smiled - and, together, they shouted, 'Calvin!'

The Martys looked at each other, in amazement - and, together, they asked, 'Why Calvin?'

'After the Calvin we met in 1955, of course,' Lorraine said, smiling. 'I knew Marty was his preferred name - but I thought Calvin was a nice name, too.'

'I'll be Calvin, then,' Marty said, smiling.

'Welcome home, Calvin!' greeted the parents, simultaneously.

Then Marty - who will thereafter be known as Calvin - hugged his parents one more time.


	13. Chapter 13

_November 3, 1985  
3:00 PM PST_

Within the next week, Calvin had adjusted fairly well to his new home, with his new family. The official explanation that George and Lorraine had given to everyone - including Dave, Linda, and the school faculty - was that Calvin had been given up for adoption as a baby, because they could not afford to keep both twins. It wasn't a perfect explanation, but it was the best one they could think of. After all, they couldn't exactly explain to the public about time travel and alternate realities.

The Doc of this world had taken Hell Valley Doc and Sabrina to the 2030s, and had adjusted their appearences. Hell Valley Doc now had curly brown hair, much like the actor Christopher Lloyd - as well as grey eyes. He had assumed the identity of Christopher Brown, Doc's cousin. Chris Brown had also made it a point to wear clothing that were a little more conservative in style. Sabrina's long hair was now brown, instead of blonde - and her blue-green eyes were replaced with brown eyes. She had assumed the identity of Tabitha Palmer, Sabrina's cousin.

The three of them had moved into a two-storey yellow house that had three bedrooms, two full-baths, a kitchen, and some living rooms. It also had a nice basement, complete with pool tables and foosball tables. The house also had a garage separate from the house. The best thing about the house was, it was only a block away from where Marty and his family lived.

The Pinheads had decided that Calvin could join the band, and become their rhythm guitarist - making the former quartet now a quintet. Not surprisingly, Calvin and Marty had mostly the same taste in music - well, actually, the same taste in just about anything. Calvin was surprised by the differences and similarities of the music between the two realities. Many of the country musicians had recorded songs praising Biff Tannen - while many of the rock musicians have recorded songs condemning Biff Tannen. Calvin, fortunately, had thought to bring his cassette collection with him - which had contained some albums that only existed in the Hell Valley timeline. Calvin and Marty had the understanding that the tapes shouldn't be played outside of their home.

There was one major difference between Marty and Calvin. Marty was far more experienced on the skateboard - so experienced that he could car surf with ease. Calvin, on the other hand, was very much of a novice on the skateboard - so Marty had been spending some time teaching his twin how to skateboard. Calvin didn't think that he would ever reach the comfort level of Marty, though, where he could car surf. It struck him as being rather dangerous.

'Hey, Calvin,' asked Marty, jolting Calvin from his thoughts, 'are you happy here?'

'Happy? Are you kidding?' exclaimed Calvin. 'I'm thrilled! This is practically, heaven, compared to where I came from.'

'I can relate, somewhat,' replied Marty, nodding. 'Granted, I can't relate quite on the same level as you - but it is nice to have a mom who's not an alcoholic, and actually approves of me dating Jennifer. It's also such a reprieve to see Biff waxing our cars, instead of bullying my dad to write his reports for him.'

'Yeah,' agreed Calvin, 'I probably feel the thrill even more so than you do. I mean, at least you weren't beaten up by Biff and his thugs.'

'Yeah, you're right, Calvin,' Marty said, sighing. 'I thought my life was so depressing, before the whole fourth dimensional experience - but I guess I actually had it pretty good, compared to you. In a way, I kinda do miss my old family.'

'You do?' Calvin asked, surprised. 'I certainly don't! I certainly don't miss rich Biff at all.'

'Right, I understand that, Cal,' Marty said, gently. 'I just meant, for all of their faults, my old parents did at least love me. Even though my old mom did once verbally abuse me, a little over a week before my first trip to 1955 - she said those cruel things when she was drunk. She did apologize a little later.'

'I still remember times when my mom had lashed out against me,' sighed Calvin. 'It was because of all the abuse that Biff had heaped on her, though. Like, the one time I got kicked out of boarding school - my mom screamed at me that I was a real disappointment. I must have cried about it for over an hour, but then I realized that I really had nobody to blame but myself.'

'Oh, yes, I've been meaning to ask you,' interjected Marty. 'During that weekend that I was in your world, Biff asked me if I got kicked out of another boarding - implying that you got kicked out of one before. Do you mind telling me what happened?'

'I set off the fire alarm,' Calvin said, sadly, 'because I didn't want people to think that I was a chicken. You see, I struggled with that problem, too.'

'Oh, I see,' mused Marty. 'The ironic thing is, I don't remember having issues with being called chicken in my old life. I wonder where that came from.'

'Yeah, that's a good question,' sighed Calvin. 'I know that I was always very sensitive to what other people thought of me - because, during holidays, Biff would spend hours berating me and telling me that I was no good. I would always break down crying. It's become some sort of twisted game to him of Let's Make Marty McFly Cry. Let's see how quickly I can make Marty McFly become a blubbering mess. He was emotionally abusive, as well as physically abusive.'

'Oh, Calvin, I am so sorry,' murmered Marty, blinking back tears. 'I am so sorry you ever had to go through that trauma. He was such a horrible man. Even in just the few hours I got to know him, I could see what a horrible man he was. I just didn't know that he was even more horrid than I thought him to be.'

'Yeah, well, I'm trying to put that out of my mind,' sighed Calvin. 'At least I was in boarding school most of the time. My mom probably had it much worse than I did.'

'Say, Cal,' asked Marty, 'do you ever miss being Marty?'

'Somewhat, yeah,' Calvin said. 'Marty is a nice name, I must say. However, it feels good to have a new name to reflect my new life. Know what I mean?'

'Right, I understand,' Marty said, gently. 'Say, do you want to listen to Huey Lewis and The News?'

'Actually, right now, I'd rather listen to Huey Lewis and The Rebels,' replied Calvin. 'Let's play their album, It's A Corrupt World. It has the song Down With Biff Tannen on it. That's my absolute favourite song.'

'I don't blame you,' Marty said, smiling.

Marty went to pop the cassette into the stereo - then Marty and Calvin embraced. 


End file.
